Darker Than Dreamshade
by thelonelylostgirl
Summary: How does a fairy keep her wings? Not by running away from the Enchanted Forest, not by assisting in killing, and certainly not by falling in love with a villainous boy... {Felix/OC} Rated T, but rating may be changed in later chapters *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Felix was keeping his cool on the outside to keep the poison from spreading faster, but inside, he was fuming. How could Tootles miss that dramatically? He hissed as the throbbing in his arm, where Tootles had hit him with a Dreamshade-laced arrow during target practice, increased. And of course, it figured that they would have used the last of their supply of spring water the last time someone's arrow went askew. So Felix had to go collect more. He had volunteered, of course. He hadn't then realized how quickly the poison was spreading.

He gritted his teeth and continued walking. The spring wasn't that much farther, he knew that for a fact. But after pulling down the collar of his shirt and seeing the dark, bluish purple lines that meant certain death growing closer and closer to his heart, he wasn't sure if he would make it that far.

_I'm pathetic, _he thought. _I'm not supposed to die because Tootles can't keep a goddamned arrow straight! I'm supposed to die because of my loyalty to Pan, if at all! _He felt it get harder and harder to breathe, and felt himself staggering in his steps. He figured he probably had no more than ten minutes left, and he was sure that the spring was at least another half hour away. It was then that he decided to give up. Club in hand, he dropped down to the jungle floor and leaned against a tree, pulling his knees to his chest, deciding to spend his final minutes in peace. And he couldn't help but feel upset, because he never thought this would be how he went down. And as hard as he tried to hold them back, he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. And he let out a choked sob before burying his face in his arms and crying.

He knew that if anyone came near, they would hear him sobbing and find him, but he knew that no one would be coming. The only people on the island were Pan, himself, and the other boys, and Felix insisted that he could make it to the spring without anyone else's help. So he didn't care how loudly he cried, because no one would hear him.

But someone did. "Boy?" a voice said from nowhere in particular. Felix looked up to see a girl crouched in front of him. She looked to be around his age, but he had no idea where she had some from. "Why are you crying?"

Felix sniffed and ferociously wiped the tears from his eyes. "I wasn't."

"Are you lost?"

"I'm dying." He pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the dark lines from the Dreamshade, dangerously close to his heart. It was taking a great deal of his strength to remain conscious, but he was already weak enough to give up. He wasn't going to let himself pass out after that.

The girl bored over his shoulder with piercing blue eyes. "Dreamshade?" Felix nodded, and the girl smiled. "I can help, then."

"Do you have spring water?"

The girl stood up. "I don't need spring water." And with that, she produced a purple, glittering wand out of seemingly nowhere and gently tapped Felix's ill shoulder. As a purple glow overtook his arm, he instantly felt the poison receding, and he realized that he was in the presence of a fairy.

After a few seconds, the fairy removed the tip of her wand from Felix's shoulder, and it disappeared. "Better?"

Felix stood up. "You're a fairy." The girl nodded. "How did you get on this island? No one comes or goes without Pan knowing."

"A 'thank you' might have worked too, you know," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Felix narrowed his eyes. "Thank you, fairy. Now how did you get on this island?"

"My name is Lunelle, not 'fairy,' boy."

"Well, Lunelle, answer my question," he said, his usual, low, menacing tone returning to his speech. If there was one thing Felix was good at, it was getting up close and intimidating information out of people.

"I'm a fairy, boy. I flew here."

"Why?"

"Why don't you take me to this 'Pan' who's so important? I'd rather not explain myself twice," she quipped, quirking an eyebrow.

Felix stared into her eyes for a minute, ice blue against ice blue. And with a swish of his cloak, he turned on his heel and started walking back towards the camp. "Follow me."

* * *

"Ah, Felix, you've returned!" Pan greeted Felix as he entered the camp. "Were you cured of the poison?"

"I was, but not by spring water. I didn't make it to the spring before the poison took my strength."

"Then how did you-" It was then that Pan noticed the girl who had followed Felix to the camp. "I imagine you had something to do with it, and I imagine that you were the one I felt enter the island a few days ago," he said to her.

She curtsied to Pan. "My name is Lunelle. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I didn't know I was meant to."

Pan grinned and bowed. "A fairy?"

"I am."

"Well now, I can't say I've ever met a fairy. At least not one that still had magic. May I ask what you're doing on my island?"

Lunelle noticed that most of the other boys in the camp had stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at her. Females were not of abundance in Neverland. "I'm on the run. I broke too many rules, and the Blue Fairy was going to have my wings. I couldn't let that happen, so I came somewhere she wouldn't ever think to look for me."

"Because Neverland is filled with dark magic," Pan said, his smile widening. It was clear that he liked this fairy.

Lunelle nodded. "Exactly. She would only come looking for me here if it was the last place she could look. So I'm safe, for now."

"Well, Lunelle, you are perfectly welcome to stay here on Neverland for as long as you'd like. And I must thank you for healing Felix. I thought fairies weren't allowed to tamper with death?"

Lunelle shrugged. "I've broken rules already, so I don't see the harm in saving a life." She turned to Felix. "I warn you, though. All magic comes with a price, which you will have to pay eventually."

Felix gave her a challenging look. "And that price would be…?"

"I wouldn't know. But when the time comes to pay that price, you'll know what it is," she said with an equally challenging glare. She gave Felix a sarcastic smile and turned back to Pan. "I would be happy to offer my services if you were to ever need another pair of magical hands, as long as it does not involve healing more poisonings. It appears that they drain my magic."

"Dreamshade is a powerful poison," Pan said.

"Indeed it is."

"Well, if we should ever need you, we'll find you."

"I trust that you will." Lunelle produced her wand. "It was nice meeting you, Pan. And you, Felix." With a small wave of the wand, elegant purple wings appeared on her back in a shower of sparkles, and she shrunk down to the usual size of a fairy. "Farewell." And with that, she flew away.

Once she was gone, Pan turned to Felix. "I like her," he said enthusiastically. He clapped Felix on the shoulder. "And it looks like you two got along! I'd say we've finally found someone who isn't instantly intimidated by you!" Pan laughed.

"She interests me. I thought all fairies were supposed to be good and follow all rules."

"Oh, they are. But it's not impossible for one to be more human than the rest." Pan looked up in the direction that Lunelle flew. "I think we're going to be seeing more of her."

* * *

**Please R&R! It means a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twenty Years Later**

"Admit it. You're glad I showed up when I did." Lunelle flew next to Felix's head, a smug grin on her tiny face. Felix refused to talk to her. "If I hadn't, you would have ended up a lot worse for wear."

"We could've handled it," Felix grumbles, chewing on a sprig of mint leaves he found.

"But because I showed up, you didn't have to. Pirate ambushes may be something you're used to, but when you're about to be stabbed through the stomach, a little help might come in handy." She crossed her arms.

"Luna's saved your life, what, twice now, Felix?" Slightly asks with a smirk. "Hope it doesn't become a habit."

"Don't worry, it won't," Felix snaps before spitting out the leaves and stomping a few feet ahead. All the other boys stop dead in their tracks, and Lunelle hovers next to Curly.

"Maybe taunting him wasn't a good idea…?" Tootles suggests.

"No, we always taunt him, something is wrong," Lunelle says. She turns around to face the gang of five boys Felix brought with him to dispose of some of Hook's pirates causing trouble. "I'll try talking him down. Keep walking, just go slowly."

The boys nod, and Lunelle flies up to Felix, who's already a good twenty feet away from the boys. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry for what?" he hissed.

"Whatever it is I've done, I suppose. Immobilizing Noodler when he was about to stab you, perhaps? Enlighten me. What have I done to anger you?" Her words may have been sarcastic in their structure, but her tone was sincere and true as the purest fairy dust.

Felix turned to his small fairy companion, blue eyes wild with rage. "You haven't done anything. I'm not angry."

"Are you not angry in the way that you weren't crying the day I met you?"

He looked away. "I wasn't crying."

"That's a 'yes,' then."

Felix stopped walking and turned back to Lunelle, his gaze swimming with more poison than all the Dreamshade on the island. "Why do you care?" he snarled.

"Because I'm trying to be your friend, Felix! Something is clearly wrong, and I want you to have someone you can talk to!"

"I don't need anyone to talk to." His expression was softening, starting to show more sadness than anger.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to."

"You weren't around when it happened, anyway."

Lunelle began to glow and grew to her human size, which was about six inches shorter than Felix. "This is about Ruffio, isn't it?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice. When Felix didn't say anything, or even look at her, she turned around to the boys trailing a few yards behind. "Boys, keep going back to camp. Tell Pan that Felix and I will be along soon enough."

The boys nodded and kept walking as Lunelle grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him off their path and into the jungle. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You have been keeping this inside for far too long, Felix," she said, stopping in a small clearing. "Now you are going to tell me why you are so upset. One of the pirates said something about Ruffio, didn't they?"

Felix shuffled his feet. "Jukes asked me if I remembered what Hook did to Ruffio, and said that we'd all end up like him."

"That isn't going to happen."

"I know, but whenever anyone mentions what happens, my blood just boils. I just get so _angry _and I take it out on whoever's around me. I'm not mad at you or the boys, I promise."

Lunelle looked at him for a second before pulling him down to her level and hugging him affectionately. He hesitated, but then hugged her back. It was the first time Felix had been hugged in centuries.

"Promise you'll come to me if you need to talk, okay? I'm here for you, Felix," she said into his shoulder. "I want you to know that."

"Okay...I'll remember that. And I'll hold you to it, too." He smiled against her hair.

"I hope you do. You only have to be alone if you want to be." She broke the embrace. "Just keep in mind that at least one person here loves you." And she smiled a smile so sweet that he had to smile back.

"We should probably get back to the camp now," Felix said, his pale cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

"We should." She started walking back towards the camp.

"Luna?" She turned back around, and Felix was still standing in the clearing. "Thank you. For caring."

She smiled at him again, and he felt his cheeks turn pinker. "That's what friends are for." She held out her hand, and Felix walked up to her and laced his fingers with hers.

"Let's get back before Pan has my shadow."

* * *

**Please R&R! It means a lot!**


End file.
